ReUnited
by JRocks778
Summary: Harry is suddenly filled with emotion as he visits hogwarts again. he is desperate to find his truelove Hermione and catch up with Ron before it is to late.
1. Default Chapter

Harry walked around the grounds glancing at everything in site. It had been such a long time since he had been here. Such a long time since he had sat under the old oak near the lake revising with Ron and Hermione for his OWLs. He shivered slightly underneath the black robe that he always wore now a days, preferring to keep himself business like and proper. Now he was 24 he missed his friends so much. How would Ron be getting on with his new wife Sandra? And how would Hermione be doing in her job with S.P.E.W? Or had she quit it as soon as she left Hogwarts, wanting to do something, which her academic skills could be, part of. Well he wandered, he may never find out and maybe now it was too late. His true love the one he always liked may already be married.

He walked back to the boat that had brought him over and thanked Hagrid dearly. So kind of him to let Harry over. He sunk down onto the hard wooden planks and cast a spell so the boat would move on it's own.

As he got off the boat and laid eyes on the big train in front of him he decided he would have to catch up on his friends. Fly to The Burrow and hug Mr and Mrs Weasley and be re-united with the only family that he had loved when he was growing up.

Night was falling when Harry woke up and the train jolted to a sudden halt. He clambered off and walked off platform 9 ¾. It felt so weird to be back on that, Harry thought, suddenly wide-awake. He clicked his fingers impatiently and a taxi came zooming towards him. "Good evening and welcome to London's finest and cleanest Taxi range" The taxi man started- "Yeah yeah, to east-London please and hurry up. I'm in a rush." He couldn't help being rude. He was desperate to talk to Hermione.

He ran into his house and picked up a jar full of something dusty. "Floo-powder" Harry muttered, throwing it into the fire and watching it turn emerald green. He stepped inside and with a small cough before hand he shouted- "Lakeview Manor."

He stood out of the fireplace and looked around. Phew. He thought. He got to the right place. He looked down and saw that he was stepping on brown wooden planks. "Hermione?" he shouted, with a small stutter. "Hermione Are you there?"


	2. Everything's Changed

Everything's Changed 

Harry flew in the clouds, it was soaking, his firebolt 500 was as drenched as ever and chipped wood flew off every now and then. He saw smoke coming out of a familiar wonky building that he new oh so well. "Yes!" He smiled. "This is it!" He flew down a mile or so then hovered and zoomed straight towards the ground of the house. A small yard that had once been used for chickens now kept rather smelly and large pigs. He unlatched the gate and walked through them, making them make a path for him.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He cried. Rapping on the door making a loud thud.

"Mr. Weasley?" He decided to open the door and poke his head round, just to check there was someone there.

His head poked road the oak door and there inside, like always was the rather old grandfather clock, ticking away, as merrily as ever. Harry walked over to the stairs and called up; "Hello?" He cried. A faint patter of shoes clattered down the stairs. "Who's up there? Ron?" "Oh no, I'm not Ron. I'm Sandra. Nice to meet you. One moment, I'll be down in a minute." Harry's draw dropped. He walked back over to the grandfather clock and understood. "Oooh." He told himself.

The faces that had once been of the proper Wealsey family, i.e. Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly had now changed and now shown younger faces with sparkling eyes and blondish ginger hair. Ron's place however had not changed only it now had an older picture and a mischievous grin. The lady next to him must be Sandra. Shoulder length blonde hair and magical sparkling blue eyes. "She's beautiful." Thought Harry. The other places round the clock just held circles, waiting to be filled in, all except 2, which were on the numbers 1 and 2. The shiny face that took up number 1 circle was a girl with a name Lily, you could tell by the name written under-neath her. Her Blondie-ginger hair hung loose around her shoulders like her mum's and her eyes were brown not blue. Her cheeks were slightly rose red and her mouth had 1 baby tooth missing. She looked around 6 and took a big resemblance to her mum. Except for her eyes and her hair was a mixture.

The 2nd child, a boy named William. His hair exactly the same colour of his sister's was spiked up and messy. He to had teeth missing, but far more than 1. His eyes were shiny and his cheeks glowed too. They all looked so happy. "He must be about 4" Thought Harry. They all match. You can tell they're siblings. He smiled for his friend. He managed to get what he wanted, a proper family.

He focussed his eyes back to normal and remembered where he was. More footsteps coming down the stairs and the sounds of whines brought him back. "Hello. I'm Sandra as I said before and um well I don't really know who you are. Friend of Ron's?" Her voice was cool and sweet. "Oh hello! I'm Harry. And yes I am a friend on Ron's. I was wondering if I could speak to him?"

"Oh yes sure-Lily stop kicking your brother! Ron! Harry er"

"Potter" Harry said quickly.

"Yes Harry Potter is here to see you!" Shuffling footsteps came down the stairs followed by Ron. He had completely changed. He was taller but was no longer gangly, he had muscles and his shoulders were broader. His hair was spiked messy like William's but you could tell it was natural. But he still had the same face. Kind and looked as though he couldn't hurt a fly.


	3. Friends Again

Harry and Ron tumbled out of a smart, polished oak wooden fireplace after one another and looked around. Ron was in awe. He hadn't seen anything so magnificent, Harry however had been here before. "Fancy telling me where is this?" Ron exclaimed. Harry wasn't listening, instead he walked over to the stairs and called up, "Hermione?" With a loud booming voice. "Oh ok so this explains it, this is Hermione's house?" Ron questioned Harry until he could ignore no more. "Yes. I explained before we left The Burrow! Remember?" Before Ron could reply, tinkling footsteps started echoing from the stairs and the 2 boys both looked up. "Hermione!" They gasped in awe, her hair instead of frizzy was now beautiful and in curly ringlets, now a shade lighter. Her face had matured and so had the whole of her. She wore a black skirt with shiny black heels; she wore a plain light blue top and her smile was small and her eyes now blue.

"Hello? Oh! Is that…Is that Ron? And…Harry? Wow it's been so long!" She ran down the last few steps and hugged them both. "How come you here?" Harry's tongue was glued to his mouth, Ron answered instead. "Oh um… We're ok… What about you?" Hermione's smile was now wide and she looked happy, with sparkling eyes. "Oh well you know I' fine! I've been offered a job with the Daily Prophet and I immediately took it but yes…so tea anyone?"

3 hours later Ron had gone and Hermione and Harry were left alone in the garden under an ash tree. "Hermione, is this house all yours? Do you share it with anyone?" Harry tried to hint asking if she had a partner but Hermione didn't seem to notice. "oh yes, well I got married last summer with Viktor, and so he lives here." Harry's heart broke in two. His face was now sad and lost under his mop of hair. "What's wrong?" Said Hermione eyeing him like she used to. She felt embarrassed for asking him questions, not like she used to at hogwarts where any question just came out. "Oh nothing… I just thought that maybe…Maybe we could.." Hermione immediately understood and her face turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh yes… Maybe… We I mean we could of but I thought…I thought you'd found someone else. I had been waiting but…" She murmured off and Harry new that he had been to late.

He stood up and brushed off the dirt and grass and Hermione stood up to. "where is Viktor?" Said Harry with curiosity. "Oh he's at work." Hermiome's was sad and lonely. Harry lifted up her head and with a sudden urge, now and in that moment their lips met. What felt like 10 minutes later they broke apart and Harry's head again bent down. "I erm. I betta go. Bye." He walked away and left Hermione feeling wonderful.


End file.
